Sus brazos
by Morethanreader24
Summary: "Porque cuando estoy en sus brazos, todo se vuelve perfecto". Este fic participa en el Reto temático de Mayo "Tres son multitud" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liasions".


No lo admitiré a nadie, nunca, pero puede que echo de menos a Klaus. ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Estoy loca, yo misma lo sé, pero creo que el muy maldito se aseguró un lugar aquí dentro. Pero ahora mismo, todo lo que necesito en estos momentos, no es a Elena o Bonnie, o Matt y no hablemos de Tyler, Julien la mayor parte del tiempo. No, lo necesito a _él_. A él y sus fuertes brazos cálidos y reconfortantes.

Klaus sabe reconfortarme con palabras y promesas que sé que no se harán realidad, pero están ahí. Necesito sus brazos alrededor mío, que me abracen tan fuerte que después tenga marcas. Que susurre en mi oído todo el tiempo, mientras lo hacemos, las cosas más preciosas que un hombre me dijo.

Pero mientras estoy aquí, en un sofá con una manta alrededor, imaginando a Klaus aquí conmigo, hace menos de tres horas que mataron a mi mejor amigo, Stefan, enfrente mío. Creo que me quedé llorando como si fueran años, al lado de su cuerpo, hasta que "llegaron los refuerzos".

Damon tenía una expresión en su cara que, después de todo lo que siento por él, me dieron ganas de abrazarle fuerte. El hombre estaba a punto de llorar, se podían ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sé que no las soltó, por ser el pilar que Elena necesitaba, que estaba casi creando un gran charco alrededor suyo. Damon **habló** con Bonnie por teléfono. Pocos momentos después, Bonnie apareció. Ella tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar, supongo que ya había tenido su momento débil.

-Haz algo, Bon-Bon, haz algo para que mi hermano vuelva y nos impresione a todos con su actitud de héroe. Hazlo, sálvalo –Damon demandó a Bonnie, estaba más molesto que de costumbre.

-No puedo hacer nada, Damon…-dijo Bonnie, con apenas un susurro.

-¡Me da igual! Como si mueres en el intento…

-¡Damon! –gritamos Elena y yo a la vez.

-… me da exactamente igual, pero haz algo para salvar a mi hermano. Este mundo no tiene sentido si no está ese Salvatore, yo no… cámbiame por él. Cambia su vida por la mía, él merece vivir, yo no he otra cosa que arruinar la vida de todos… déjame hacer mi última acción heroica.

-Damon, no digas estupideces, tú te quedas en este mundo, vivo. No permitiré que hagas una estupidez porque creas que no un héroe, porque lo eres –dijo Elena, parada enfrente de él, obligándole a mirarle. Damon se rindió, abrazó a Elena y sollozó por su hermano.

Al final, todos acabamos en mi casa. Mientras, Elena y Damon están en mi habitación, Bonnie está con Jeremy, que llegó nada más llegamos. Todos tienen un hombro sobre el que llorar, menos yo, hasta Enzo me serviría como apoyo.

Despierto cuando llaman a la puerta. Me levanto, chocando con las paredes porque me acabo de despertar. Abro la puerta y encuentro a un Tyler muy confundido y abrumado parado enfrente mio. Supongo que sabe lo que le ha pasado a Stefan.

-Caroline… n-no sabía a donde ir, Dios mío, ¿Qué he hecho? –dice, retorciendo sus manos.

-Tyler, entra, ven. –Pasamos al salón y nos sentamos en el sofá- Para empezar, tú no has hecho nada, ha sido Julien, ¿me escuchas? –el **asiente **una y otra vez- no has hecho nada. Él estaba dentro de tu mente, tú jamás podrías hacerlo.

-Pe-pero se siente como si lo hubiera hecho yo. Quizá Elena me odie o Jeremy, imagínate si me odia Damon, me matará, probablemente estén aquí, ni siquiera sé porque he venido –dice levantándose del sofá, pero yo se lo impido.

-Quédate ahí, quieto –digo empujándolo al sofá.

-¡No! No lo entiendes, tú no has matado nadie que conozcas, no entiendes como me siento ahora mismo, contigo aquí, ¿porque eres tan amable conmigo? ¡He matado a tu mejor amigo! ¿Cómo me puedes siquiera mirar a la cara? ¿Cómo pudiste salir conmigo? Soy un monstruo, déjame, no te acerques a mí nunca más, no-no te necesito–se levanta del sofá y se va corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Tyler! –digo levantándome del sofá, cuando veo que no va a volver me llevo las manos a la cabeza, harta de todo, a punto de que las lágrimas caigan.

-No vale la pena, amor –reconozco esa voz, me **volteo** en dirección a la puerta y veo a mi híbrido favorito, con su característica sonrisa en la cara.

-Klaus…-digo acercándome a él, lentamente. Aunque puede pasar a la casa, él se queda en la puerta esperándome.

-Aunque sé que prometí no volver a Mystic Falls nunca más, en cuanto me enteré de que …-antes de dejar que acabe la frase, le cojo de la cabeza y lo acerco a mí, impactando mis labios contra los suyos, sin vacilación, yo abro mis labios para que él entre a mi boca, a mi alma, a mi vida, a todo lo que implique no alejarse de mí, ya que no creo que después de esto, sea capaz de darle la espalda y decir adiós, porque cuando estoy en sus brazos, todo se vuelve perfecto.


End file.
